


She Walks In Beauty Fanart

by Shivi



Series: Fem!Bilbo Fanart - Gift Series [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired my one of the most breathtaking stories I've read so far. </p><p>She Walks In Beauty will immerse you in a love story that will make you feel it and live it as it were your own. Your stomach will feel fluttery, you'll be lightheaded and you may even feel the touches and hear the whispers close to your own ears.</p><p>This story made me believe in love at first sight, and I thought that I should give something to Bead as a thank you for this masterpiece.</p><p>Thank you so much darling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Walks In Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010015) by [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, go check my profile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this lovely part at the beginning of chapter 4,
> 
> _“There you are,” she says warmly, all lit up again. She stops, gropes for a pencil from the jar by the phone, holds it between her lips as she coils her hair into a chignon and jabs the pencil home._
> 
> _It’s utterly domestic and unconsciously sexy, her arms raised to make a frame for her face, her lovely long neck exposed, the kitchen lights catching glints of gold and red in her hair, the wing of her collarbones, the position of her arms emphasizing the generous curve of her breasts. He stands inside the door, staring. She glances up at him, already on to the next thing, reaching for an apron nearby._
> 
> _“Darling man, what are you up to?”_
> 
> I'm swooning.


	2. Just Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one I pictured this scene,
> 
> _“Thorin,” she chides him, blushing. "You were the one doing the kissing."_
> 
> _“Bella,” he says seriously, pulling back to look into her face. "Oh, clearly a mutual effort..no one’s ever…I’ve not...I’m not...you.” He stops and takes a breath. “I’m not casual about this, Bella. Not this sort of thing, not…you.” He kisses her forehead and whispers. “I meant what I said about spoiling me for anyone else. That started happening before, long before, maybe the moment you first laughed, maybe when you trembled when I first kissed your hand but...Bella. La Belladonna.” He shakes his head, “That kiss.”_
> 
> _“I meant what I said about keeping you,” she whispers back, joy clear in her voice as she snuggles closer. She huffs a small laugh. “And now that sounds a bit creepy out loud.” She takes a breath. “ I’m not casual either, about friendship, love or sex. I-I don't feel casual about you, not a bit." Her voice dips into that shy tone. "I hope for all of those with you._
> 
> _“I do, too. Just checking in,” he says, smiling, and sweeps her up for a long, leisurely kiss. After, he keeps her close, basking in the warmth of her gaze, her smile._
> 
> _“I’m in,” she says, soft and sure._
> 
> _“As am I,” he agrees._
> 
> It may not be that accurate, but still. Oh my god, this was so sweet.


End file.
